


This is how galaxies collide

by MinakosAino



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Code Name: Sailor V
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-27 20:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8415823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinakosAino/pseuds/MinakosAino
Summary: "She hungers for his taste, his smile, and the felling of his soul touching her." Minako remembers her princess and her duty. She also remembers silver hair and green eyes that turned grey, and perhaps that is the worst of all.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this story came around after reading a lot (and i really mean a lot) of fanfiction about this two. I hope all of you like this, because i actually enjoyed writing it!
> 
> Disclaimer: I wish i owned Sailor Moon

_"Every beautiful being_

_has a heart that once collapsed."_

**I.**

She is 9 when she first dreams of it. ( _Remembers_ , remembers of it)

But honestly, she is only 9 years old and when she sees castles and an older version of herself that looks like a princess and her princess friends and of a boy with long silver hair and green eyes that looks like a prince, it doesn't feel like a memory, but just a little girl's dream.

In her dreams everything smells of saffron and jasmines.

 

**II.**

The first nightmare comes when she is 10 years old.

Princess and castles and love are no more. Swords, grey eyes and death take their place.

Minako wakes up screaming and everything smells of death and metal.

That's the last night she cries.

 

**III.**

At 12 she feels weird, like something is missing.

She longs for blonde buns, purple eyes, chess pieces and homemade cookies (She also starts looking for certain green eyes.)

The first time she says this to her mum it also becomes the last, the threat of a therapist doesn't sounds good no matter how many years you are or how incomplete you feel.

So Minako just smiles brighter and falls in love with boys (sometimes they have green eyes, other times she doesn't care about it, but she always,  **always**  avoids the grey ones)

She is also happy with volleyball and singing. Most of the time she almost feels complete

_Almost_

 

**IV.**

A white cat finds her and things become strange

**Stranger that before, that's it**

Apparently she is 13, but also a princess and a hero. Kind of every little girl dream, right? Except that her crush is a demon and she has to kill him.

(She still wears the red bow. it's a reminder of her duties and sacrifices; of the weight over her shoulders)

 

**V.**

_"Your love will be hopeless for all eternity._

_You can go on living without having to torment yourself over the ultimate choice - your love or your duty. Your fate is to continue fighting."_

Her memories are back and for the first time in a while she is crying.

_For everything she has won_

(Her memories, what she was missing, her duty)

_And for everything she has lost_

(Her innocence and her sisters and her lover)

She is a goddess, a princess, a lover and a warrior. Always a warrior first, never forget that.

Adonis words don't shock her that much, her duty has to always comes first (because look what happened the last time she felt in love, everyone she cared about died)

So now she is all grief and dedication.

 

**VI.**

Minako learns that scars are souvenirs you never lose.

The birthmark on the left side of her abdomen is prove enough of that.

(Venus left side was always weaker, and grey eyes that used to be green remembered that the last time they faced each other. But Kunzite was always slower than her and Venus made sure to remind him of it when she stabbed him on the chest)

 

**VII.**

At 14 she finds it hard to be herself. Sometimes she doesn't know where Minako ends and Venus begins.

But she wears her mask and says her script while hiding the sharp glint of her eyes. Always searching, always ready to fight. Her sweetness and innocence hide all the things she remembers, they hide all her ruthless cunning.

She watches her charge and sisters-in-arms from afar. Waiting for her time to appear so she can play her role.

The scouts memories aren't back and a part of her wishes that they stay that way, to never fully remember, because 14 years old girls don't go well with memories of killing and being killed.

But sometimes the selfish part of her wants them to remember, to keep her company on her misery.

( _The Goddesses of Love just feels so alone sometimes, and misery always loves company_ )

 

**VIII.**

Usagi is everything she wishes for and more.

And although it hurts her, Minako lies to her and pretends to be the princess because she needs to protect her. (But she also remembers the last time she lied to Serenity, and that didn't go really well)

Venus was telling her about the things she sees, the strings that connect some people. And although she is doom to never see the one's she owns, Venus knows that theirs and the other senshi are gold, because friendship is one of the most pure types of love.

"True love, the one that burns and endures for eternity is shining red" She reminds telling to her little princess

The child of the moon asks her if she has ever seen that kind of strings and the Venusian princess answers that no, because those are the rare ones

(She isn't brave enough to tell her that she sees it every day on her princess and that the connection goes to the small blue planet near the moon)

_Suddenly she feels much older than she should be_

 

**IX.**

When she sees him again his eyes are grey and he smells of death and metal. Minako remembers the times they were together and how he used to hold her and kiss her, while whispering  _Habibi_  on her ear.

She still kills him, because her duty always comes first,  **her**   **faith is to continue fighting.**

Back in her home is the first times she cries since her memories are back. She hungers for his taste, his smile, and the felling of his soul touching hers.

She still loves him and it terrifies her.

 _(Back then in the Silver Millennium it also did_ )

 

**X.**

Venus did not like Endymion back then

And now Minako knows about the stones.

The prince doesn't tell anybody, but she knows, she can feel him. (She is also sure Rei knows too, none of them want to talk about it)

And it makes her furious because even as a stone he is the only person that can really hurt her. Both inside and out.

 _(No one can hurt you as badly as the people you_ **_love_ ** _)_

So she avoids Mamoru apartment even more that before, she didn't liked him that much anyway.

 

**XI.**

Minako dreams of him more than she likes to admit.

He calls her Freyja and worships her as the goddesses she was, kissing her in places no one has before (Although she is 15 years old and very daring for her age, this memories still put her face the same color of her bow and makes Minako know things of sex that a 15 years old girl shouldn't know)

Sometimes she thinks that maybe she should stop being angry about his betrayal and let things go, because apparently he was brainwashed after all. But then she remembers how green eyes became grey and sees her birthmark on the left side of her abdomen and the idea quickly goes away.

 

**XII.**

Galaxia comes and her world becomes hell.

She gets killed  _(again)_

And comes back to life  _(again)_

But the worst thing is that she attacked her, the most precious person in her life, and a part of her feels even more of a failure than before. She is their leader, and she shouldn't have let that happen.

Her princess has forgiven her and tells her it's time she forgives herself. It will take a while for Minako, but she is getting there.

She is still the leader and Usagi and the girls still need her.

So she puts her mask and tries to move on.

 

**XIII.**

College is good and a small acting contract in a local theater. Being parents free is a blessing, she wasn't sure how much she could stand there fights without using Venus love-me chain on their asses.

She is 20 now and is making the groceries when she starts felling weird (She has been felling weird since always, but whatever.)

And when she is outside she smells him before she sees him. Her bags fall and he turns around, long silver shinning hair and all.

And she shouldn't be surprised, because a part of her always knew. (It's the weird felling you know? Her sixth sense or some shit like that)

She isn't sure if she should run away or kill him right there.

She kind of thinks the last idea sounds better.

But she looks at his face and his eyes are green, so she stands there not sure of what to do while he approaches her and gathers her groceries. His eyes never leave hers and she just knows he remembers everything.  _Kunzite_ , her Arabian king in all his magnitude.

"Here, I'm Kahlil" He says with an almost shy smile while he gives her bags back. His voice is like an echo throw her mind, brings too many memories she tried to put on the back of her head.

She thinks that she could kill him now,  _she should kill him now._

She takes the bags.

"Can I walk you home?"

No. She wants to say no.  _She should say no._

"Yes"

She gives him one of her bags and starts walking down the street with him by her side.

Everything smells of saffron and jasmines.

 

 _"Stop._  
_turn around_  
_and collapse into me,_  
_like the waves_  
_returning to the sea"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some notes:  
> Habibi: Arabic word that means "my beloved"  
> Freyja: The name of the goddess of love, beauty, war and death in Norse mythology, it can also be found as Freya  
> Kahlil: Male arabic name, that means "Honorable comrade"  
> The tittle is a quote from Turquoise Silence by Sanober Khan: "Your hand touching mine. This is how galaxies collide."
> 
> Oh and also i want to apologize for any spelling mistakes, giving tha english isn't my first lenguage. And i plan on posting Kahlil/Kunzite POV soon  
> Anyway, thanks for reading and please let me know what you think (:


	2. Chapter 2

_"I am homesick for a place I am not sure even exists._

_One where my heart is full._

_My body loved._

_And my soul understood."_

 

**I.**

Kahlil isn't aware at first, but the memories start coming when he is 7 years old and people ask him what his favorite color is.

He always says blue.

People never ask him why, they assume it's because he is a boy, and that's a "boy color". He lets them believe that.

(The true is that in his dreams their eyes are blue. Big and gentle eyes the color of the sky. Eyes which are blue as sapphires and that speak of friendship and trust. And the most beautiful eyes he has ever seen: blue as the Mediterranean Sea,  _full of love_ )

**Yeah, blue is his favorite color.**

 

**II.**

Being born near The Red Sea; having spent his last 4 years between Abu Dabi and Dubai, and at the early age of 10, Kahlil isn't sure why he dreams of things he has never seen before.

 _Castles in space, gardens full of roses, friends that become brothers and a goddess of golden hair and blue eyes_.

The only thing he always recognizes at the end of his dreams is the smell of saffron and jasmines.

 

**III.**

He is 13 now, and his cousin and school friends still tease him about his hair.

(The nickname "grandpa" will forever be a running joke, even when he shaves his entire head)

But there are more important things in his mind right now; the nightmares start coming every night.

The red headed woman with eyes as the devil always comes with treacherous words that are full of poison. He dreams of fire and swords, and how all his actions end in betrayal.

_To his brothers, to the princess with gentle eyes and to his goddess._

(Her eyes aren't full of love anymore, now they tell a story of hurt and vengeance)

He wakes up shaking and sweating, smelling of blood and death.

 

**IV.**

Years pass and he learns to live with his nightmares. He accepts them and puts all his efforts in becoming a great man.

_Maybe that way he will be able to pay for the sins he sometimes remembers._

So with only 18 years old he moves to America without regrets. (He loves his family, but he knows that something,  _that someone_ , out there is waiting for him)

Her sister tells him he is going be a great lawyer, but to always be careful _; for life has a twisted and ironic way of giving him what he wants._

**(He has no idea how right she is)**

 

**V.**

Kahlil is 21 and the nightmares start getting out of control.

Now the dreams ( _memories?_ ) come at every moment like flashes. At work, on a date, while he is driving, take your pick.

And suddenly, one night while he is working as an intern in a quick visit to Japan, he remembers.

He doesn't know what triggers it, maybe the smell of jasmines, the red headed woman across the street, the Morning Star on the sky, or the change in the wind. But in that moment, it all comes down and all he can do is embrace it.

And is funny because in a way he can never forget; somewhere inside him, he knew it. His brain must have forgotten for some time, but his fingers or even his nose, remembered.

He remembers about his oaths, his brothers in arms; his master and his name ( _Kunzite_ )

**He remembers about her.**

Their first meeting, the felling of her hair in his fingers, her blue eyes flashing gold when they made love and the sweet sound of her voice when she tells him her real name. " _There is power in a name"_ she had whispered that night between tangled sheets and limbs.

**He remembers their first kiss.**

_(After spending the entire ball hunting and tempting each other, they meet in a dark corridor._

_She invades his personal space and whispers near his ear. "What would you do if I kissed you right now?"_

_He moves his mouth near hers and in baritone tone answers "I might kiss you back"_

_And with that he finally falls to the arms of the goddesses of love.)_

He remembers all that and he remembers his betrayal.

The tears in her dangerous eyes after he falls under the witch magic; her screams and his deathly laugh after he killed her friend, and the killing blow she gives him that ends his madness.

(He also remembers that she didn't leave without her own battle scars)

His goddesses, his  _Habibi_.

**Venus.**

The last thing he remembers is Beryl laugh when she takes his free will. After that, all turns black.

 

**VI.**

Kunzite doesn't know how many years he is now or if it had been weeks or months since he has become a stone.

He should consider himself lucky: he is with his brothers, and the prince has absolved him from his sins; but he longs for Venus ( _Minako,_  her name is Minako Aino in this life.  **It suits her** )

Sometimes she comes and laughs with her princess about school or some silly crush, and all he can think of is how much he wants their souls touching and his hands on her hair. He wonders if she remembers about him.

_She is like the ocean, and he is desperate to drown._

One days he wishes for her harder than normal, maybe because her laugh sounds like little bells or the jasmine fragrance that embraces her, but in that moment something snaps.

Endymion looks in the direction the stones are kept with wide eyes, but Kunzite can only focus on the blonde girl with deep blue eyes that stops laughing and looks in his direction, with ancient eyes that see more than they should. She looks surprised, sad and angry, all in one second.

Minako stands up and gives a way to shinning smile, excusing herself with something she forgot to do and leaves before Serenity can stop her.

**(She is trained to conceal wounds under a breathtaking smile.)**

Since then she only visits for small moments when the situation asks for it, but her body is always ready to attack in his direction.

_Now he knows that she remembers._

 

**VII.**

He opens his eyes and for a moment he wonders if he is dreaming, if he is in the present or in the past; if he is a person or a rock.

A nurse with a big and shocked smile comes in and he has his answers.

Kahlil Hakim has been in a coma for the last 3 years, he is 24 years old in the best American hospital the company he works for can pay, after having a mystery health problem while working in Japan.

His silver hair is long and shinning, but he doesn't cut it, because he may be Kahlil, but he remembers.

_So he is also Kunzite._

 

**VIII.**

He takes his time to redeem and forgive himself, and after 2 years he finds his master and his brothers.

Endymion ( _Mamoru_ , his name is Mamoru) welcomes him with open arms and he could almost pretend that he still is in the Silver Millennium, laughing without regrets.

That is until he looks down at his chest and the birthmark, that didn't have time to become a scar in his past life, is still there.

But for a moment,  _everything almost feels in place._

 

**IX.**

He is 28 years now and Usagi smiles at him with her gentle sky blue eyes and tells him that is finally time.

(She doesn't needs to clarify.)

He can feel his goddess presence on the street and they finally found each other. She is warmth as the sun, bright as a star,  **and the very definition of magic**.

Her bags drop to the floor and he turns around, air stopping in his throat because she is more beautiful of what he remembers. She is Venus, but she is also Minako.

Still with a body that could kill a weaker man with the movements of her hips, her soft golden hair and porcelain smooth skin, is all Venus. But the lines on her tender face, speak of less worries and more laughs between friends. And although he knows she still carries her duty like a proud warrior, Minako looks like the young girl she is.

He wants to learn her likes and dislikes, if she has siblings and until what hour she likes to sleep. (He wants to know her all over again.)

Her sea blue eyes flash with recognition, anger, sadness and  _longing_.

**So Kahlil makes his decision.**

"Here, I'm Kahlil" He says with an almost shy smile while he gives her bags back.

She takes them, and in that moment he makes the bravest, or stupidest decision ever (It's hard to tell the difference and later he will blame it for spending too much time with Zed lately)

"Can I walk you home?"

He sees the war in her eyes. She may be trained to control her body, but her blue orbs never lied to him. He can read them like a map.

"Yes"

She gives him a bag and they start walking down the street, their arms slightly brushing.

**His eyes never leave hers.**

They are blue as the Mediterranean Sea and full of love.

 

_"Wasn't that the definition of home?_

_Not where you are from,_

_but where you are wanted._

_And I'm finally home."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Habibi: Arabic word that means "my beloved"
> 
> Kahlil: Male arabic name, that means "Honorable comrade"
> 
> Hakim: Arabic surname that means "Wise"
> 
> I know is quite short, but in a way i felt that adding more scenes wouldn't serve any purpose, so i'm happy with the final result.  
> As you may have already guessed, Zed is Zoisite (his full name is Zedekiah lol) and the "gentle sky blue eyes" that Kunzite/Kahlil talks about at the beggining are from Serenity; i kind of think that for him to say she was "a bundle of curiosity", they may have had some sort of friendship, because he would had never said that if that wasn't the case, so in my opinion he feels he also betrayed her and their friendship (As you might have guessed the sapphire eyes are Endymion and the Mediterrean Sea ones are from Venus).
> 
> Again i want to apologize for any spelling mistakes given that english isn't my main lenguage.
> 
> I enjoyed writing this story so much, so i hope you all liked it :)


End file.
